Bullet with Butterfly Wings
by rugbytackle-me
Summary: Who's th Oliver? And who's with Snape?


He led me to a deserted room and shut the door behind me. The door clicked softly as it shut behind us. A shiver ran up my spine. He crossed the room to stand in front of me, tall and powerful with those eyes that never ended. It felt like he was staring into my soul. His hand reached for my face. I tipped my head back, ready for his kiss when we heard a noise in the corridor. Quickly he pulled me behind a desk and gave me a quick smile. The door creaked open and a shaft of light filled the room. A head peered round and two shadowy figures entered. The door clicked softly shut once again and the two figures moved towards each other. One of the two spoke, "Oh Professor, I haven't seen this side of you before!"  
  
Professor? I looked up startled and glanced over at Oliver. Which professor? We waited for the reply but it never came. The mystery professor had heard something outside in the corridor and the pair had left hurriedly. We slipped out after them and didn't speak as we made our way back to the common room. At last we reached the Fat Lady.  
  
Before I could go in Oliver grabbed my hand and pulled me round. His lips met mine and then as suddenly as the kiss came it was gone. He smiled at me and then climbed into the room. I stood there for a moment and then clambered in after him. He looked round as I entered the room, grinned and blushed as I walked over to join the crowd playing Exploding Snap. Our secret was safe.  
  
But the conversation we had overheard played over in my mind. Who was the student and which teacher was playing around? I recognised the voice which spoke, but from where? I racked my brains but I got nothing. I came to the conclusion that it must be a 7th year student but I couldn't work out which teacher. Eventually at 3 am I fell into a sleep full of Oliver and the mystery couple.  
  
The next morning I woke to find a note lying next to me on my pillow.  
  
Sorry we got disturbed again.  
Meet me tonight  
By the Quidditch pitches  
8:30.  
Love GQC.  
  
Happiness filled me as I walked down to breakfast. I entered the great hall and there he was sitting eating cornflakes, looking incredibly sexy. He glanced up, saw me, blushed and returned back to his cornflakes. I slid down into a seat near him and smiled to myself. Chloe, Kate, Lucy sat down next to me. I sat there, listening to their chatter, my mind miles away in a world filled only with Oliver. As I was siting dreaming, Anna walked into the hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. I looked up and waved at her. She looked very happy for some reason.  
  
Even though we were in rival houses we were still friends. Many people didn't seem to like this but I did not care. I noticed Marcus Flint and Pansy Parkinson were sitting talking and staring daggers into Anna. I thought she and Draco were dating but obviously not, she must have finished with him and he had moved onto Pansy. Pansy was meant to be her friend, evil bitch. Still she looked happy. I looked at my timetable-potions first. Damn, I hated potions and Professor Snape. I walked down into the dungeons and found Anna waiting outside the classroom.  
  
"Hey Anna!" I said, "You're here early."  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't hungry at breakfast, so I came down early. So how are you? I haven't talked to you in ages. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing much, just school and stuff. What's going on with you and Marcus? Did you finish with him over the summer holidays? I saw him talking to Pansy, they looked awfully cosy."  
  
"Yeah he was being a jerk. But Pansy likes him and she can have him for all I care!"  
  
"That is so mean! I thought Pansy was your friend. Still her and Marcus make a good couple!"  
  
"Well we had a big fight and she was horrible. I don't know how I thought she was nice. She was been spreading all these rumours round our house about me and I confronted her. She didn't deny it so I just walked off. I don't need her. She can keep Marcus, he's just as bad!"  
  
At that moment the rest of the class came along and Professor Snape let us in. I sat down next to Anna and got out my quill and parchment. I looked at Anna. She seemed to be staring at Snape, but not with that normal gaze of loathing the students give Snape. Snape was the meanest teacher in the school and only really liked the Slytherins, but Anna was staring at him with something that I couldn't read in her eyes. Longing? That didn't make sense, why would Anna long after Snape? Admiration? No not that either. I couldn't tell. I nudged her and she snapped out of her daydream. I gave her a puzzled look for a moment but Snape called the class to attention and for the next hour my mind was filled with the Forgetfulness Potion.  
  
The day passed to slowly for me. Eventually at 8:15 I left the common room and made my way down to the Quidditch pitch. 8:30 came and went and but no Oliver. 9:00 passed and still no Oliver. I left the pitch at 9:15. Oliver hadn't turned up. I walked back to the Gryffindor Tower with tears in my eyes. I ran through the common room, into my room and threw myself on my bed. Tears ran down my face as I sobbed into my pillow. Eventually when I could cry no more I got changed for bed and fell asleep. In the morning the sun woke me early. My heart felt heavy as I changed for school. I slipped down to breakfast and chose a seat at the end of the table where no one would disturb me. There were only a few people in the hall, mostly older students. At the teachers table only Snape sat there, deep in thought. Anna slipped in and sat down. I watched her closely, remembering the potion class yesterday. She had not seen me and again she seemed to be staring at Professor Snape. He glanced up and looked round the hall. His eyes met hers and both of them blushed furiously and looked away. Never had I seen Snape blush.  
  
Suddenly it all fell into place. The mystery Professor and the student. I knew I heard that voice before, it was Anna's voice. My spoon clattered into my bowl and made me jump. They were trying to keep their relationship secret. If someone found out and told Dumbledore, Snape's teaching career would be over forever.  
  
I felt slightly sick at the thought of Snape and Anna. That would be why she was early for potions yesterday, to see Snape. I wanted to tell someone but the only person who knew about the mystery couple was Oliver and I would be dammed if I was going to go talk to him.  
  
At that moment Oliver walked through the doors to the hall, with a group of friends. The hall was beginning to fill up. I quickly left my seat and tried to slip out of the hall unnoticed, but he saw me and left his friends, making up some excuse. I walked quickly to the stairs and dashed up them, but he was quicker. He blocked my path and would not let me round until I eventually looked up at him.  
  
"What?" I exclaimed loudly, causing a few heads to turn.  
  
"I wanted to explain about yesterday."  
  
"There is nothing to explain, you didn't turn up. Simple." I pushed past him and carried on up to the common room, quickly brushing away the tears, hoping he didn't see them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Oliver stood on the stairs and watched her go. He kicked himself. Why hadn't he explained the fiasco about last night better? He had seen her brush away tears; he hated himself for making her cry. She hated him now. She would never want him back.  
  
He walked slowly back down the stairs but did not return to the hustle and bustle of the Great Hall. Instead he slipped out into the grounds and walked along to the Quidditch pitch, a place that usually made him happy. He imagined her here, checking her watch and waiting for him to turn up. He imagined the look of hurt on her face when she realised he wasn't coming. Running up the stairs to her room, hating him with every step she took.  
  
He sank down next to a wall and put his head in his hands. He thought of the look of hatred on her face when he walked into the Great hall. God he was a fool. He hadn't meant to leave her waiting, but he had had to go to the hospital wing. Fred had pushed him down the stairs and he had sprained his wrist. Damn Fred. This was his entire fault. Of course Fred hadn't known he had to go and meet her and he couldn't tell him. Their love was a secret one. And he had ruined it.  
  
He ran his fingers through his soft brown hair, a look of pain in his mocha coloured eyes. He heard footsteps approaching. He quickly dusted himself down and headed back up to the school, hoping he would see her during the day, hoping she might let him talk to her. That would brighten up his day no end.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As he left Anna rounded the corner, followed by Snape. She fell into his embrace and hugged him close. After a minute the pair parted.  
  
"Anna, not right here. It's too public. We don't know who could be watching."  
  
"Okay" she replied with a sigh. "It seems everywhere we go we seem to be disturbed."  
  
"Give it time." he soothed, smoothing her hair. She settled in to his arms for a moment, then checked her watch.  
  
"I'd better be going, class will be starting. I'll see you later, down here at 9:00 yeah?"  
  
"Of course." He replied, smiling slightly. He watched her leave then crossed the lawn in a different direction.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Transfiguration. Oliver stood outside the door waiting for Professor McGonagall, not listening to the chatter going on around him. He leant his head against the wall and sighed. At that moment McGonagall rounded the corridor and the class quieted.  
  
Fred passed by, late for Herbology, and looked at Oliver for a moment. Ever since he had pushed him down the stairs he seemed distant. He had seemed worried last night when Fred had taken him to the hospital wing; it was like he was wishing to be somewhere else.  
  
At lunch Oliver walked into the Great Hall, hoping to see her. He had glimpsed her in the corridor but friends had surrounded her. He'd had no chance of getting near her. His eyes scanned the Gryffindor table but she was not there. He sat down and studied his food for a moment. He didn't feel like eating. He was about to leave when Fred and George sat down on either side of him, blocking his escape path.  
  
"Oliver, are you okay?" asked Fred. "I'm really sorry about last night. If you are mad at me I can understand, what do you want me to do to make it up for you? Is your wrist still hurting? Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"Fred I'm fine really, just a bit tired."  
  
The twins looked unconvinced but didn't press it any further. Oliver stood up.  
  
"I'm just going to the library. See you later." The twins watched him go.  
  
"There is definitely something wrong with him." George muttered to Fred. With that the twins returned to their lunch.  
  
Oliver wandered into the library and sat down at an isolated seat and began to think. Then he took a piece of parchment from his bag and began to write. Several pieces of parchment later, Oliver was getting frustrated. This was his last piece and he had to get it right. Eventually he folded the parchment, slipped it into his school bag and left the library just in time to hear the bell go. He set off to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
~~~~  
  
After my encounter with Oliver on the stairs I had run up to the common room, but I didn't stay for long. I grabbed my bag and made my way down to Hagrid's cabin, hoping he would be in. He was. He had always been a friend to me, every since I'd been bitten by a Blast-Ended Scwret and he had treated me. He let me in and gave me a steaming mug of coffee.  
  
"So are you gonna tell me wha's wrong?" he asked me.  
  
I hesitated. I hadn't told anyone about my love for Oliver, not even my close friends.  
  
"Well... you see...." I stopped and tried again. "Let's say there is a girl and a guy okay?" Hagrid nodded. "Hagrid you promise...." I began. "This won' leave these walls, and I won' laugh. Ah promise." He interrupted me.  
  
I smiled weakly. "Thanks Hagrid. Okay so there is this girl and a guy, and they start seeing each other but kind of in secret. So they start meeting around the scho...I mean place."  
  
Hagrid smiled and I carried on. "So one day they decide to meet somewhere and the girl goes but the guy doesn't turn up. Then he sees her and tries to explain but she brushed him off and now she thinks he hates her. What would you do?"  
  
"Ah think them sho' talk. The guy might 'ave a good explanation to why he missed their meeting. Give 'im a chance okay?"  
  
"But I don't know who you are talking about!" I started, but then I looked up at Hagrid to see him smiling at me. "'K thanks Hagrid. Gotta go, class will start soon. Catch you later." I grabbed my bag and ran up the steps into the school. Even after Hagrid's talk I couldn't face Oliver at lunch so I spent lunch in the common room. I would see him at dinner.  
  
To me the afternoon flew by, but to Oliver the minutes turned themselves into hours and dinner couldn't come quick enough. He was going to skip dinner and sneak up to the Owlery, get his owl to take the note to her and then go and wait by the Quidditch pitch. He felt sick as he climbed the stairs. He turned the handle and slipped into the room, found his owl and tied the note to it's foot before slipped off, eating a chocolate frog for dinner.  
  
~~~~  
  
I went nervously into the Great Hall and looked round. But Oliver was no where to be seen. I searched a second time but still no Oliver. He might come in late I thought. But by the end of the meal Oliver hadn't turned up. When dinner was finished I left the Hall quickly and went up to the common room but again he was no where to be seen. I went up to my room and sat down on my bed. There was a tapping on my window and I got up to let the owl in. he delivered his letter and flew off while I sat down on the bed to read it.  
  
If you are reading this then thank you.  
I am terribly sorry about last night.  
I hope you will give me the chance to explain  
If you are willing then please meet me  
At the Quidditch pitches at 8:30  
Love  
Oliver  
  
I reread the note several times. I wanted to go so badly, just to see him again but would I be able to face him. The time flew by and at 8:15 I made a decision, I would go down and make sure he was there first, if he was not I would hide and see if he turned up. I slipped out of the common room but did not notice Fred and George slipping out after me.  
  
The twins had been planning on looking for Oliver and their first guess had been the Quidditch pitch. They slipped out and followed a 7th year out. If she was a prefect then they didn't want her to give them detention and points of Gryffindor. They were surprised to follow her down to the Quidditch Pitch and even more surprised to see Oliver there, waiting. Hiding behind a bush they settled down to wait.  
  
I crossed over to Oliver with my stomach in my mouth. He had his back to me. He heard me approaching and turned round to greet me. "Hi." He whispered softly. "I'm glad you came. I wanted to explain about last night. I'm really sorry I didn't turn up and meet you. Fred pushed me down the stairs by mistake and he made me go to the hospital wing. I tried to tell you this on the stairs but you wouldn't listen. I don't blame you for not wanting to talk to me. But I hope you can forgive me."  
  
Silent tears were running down my face. "Hey, what's wrong?" he crossed over to me and began wiping them away with his thumb. "Are you still mad at me? I am truly sorry."  
  
"Oh Oliver I'm not mad at you, I'm just so glad that we are talking again and I feel so bad about not listening to you."  
  
"So we are talking again?" He looked hopeful.  
  
"Of course." I gave him a watery smile before bursting into tears again.  
  
"Shhh." he whispered into my hair while pulling me into a hug and cradling me in his arms. I didn't want to leave the safe sanctuary and warmth of his arms but I pulled away.  
  
"I'm really sorry I didn't give you the chance to explain."  
  
"It doesn't matter, it's behind us. Don't think of it again. You promise?" He was looking me. I nodded my head, unable to speak. He lowered his head and brushed his lips on mine. They were so soft and sweet. He lowered his head and kissed me again, harder this time and for longer. I kissed him back, all the longing and sadness of the past day leaving me now I was in his arms. When it ended I leant into him, leaning my head on his chest and sighing. He rocked gently back and forth whispering softly in my ear. I smiled, I had never been happier.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The twins stared at each other for a moment before bursting into silent laughter. This was the reason Oliver was acting all sad? Over a girl. It was just too good to be true. They left the bush to return to the Gryffindor Tower, forming all sorts of blackmail to perform on Oliver.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Snape rounded the corner. He glanced at his watch. 8:55. He sighed impatiently. Where was she? Then Anna rounded the corner. His frown turned in to a smile as she crossed over to him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I felt safe and warm in his arms, I didn't want to move but he pulled away and tipped my head up to stare him straight in the eyes. "What's up?" I asked him. "Nothing, I just wanted to remind myself how beautiful you are and that you're mine." I blushed, embarrassed at the seriousness of his voice. "Well I'm glad I'm yours. You're so..." I was cut off. Voices were coming our way. Oliver must have heard to for he grabbed my hand and we ran into the darkening night.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She reached him and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that all day." She whispered. He folded her in to his arms.  
  
"Come on lets find somewhere more private." She took his hand and led him away. He followed willingly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
We ran full pelt out into the middle of the Quidditch pitch, into the darkness. The blackness surrounded us and gave a sense of privacy. As we were running Oliver stumbled and fell, laughing, onto the grass, pulling me down with him. I fell on top of him, wheezing from laughing so much. He stopped laughing, stared at me for a moment, and then pulled me into him, kissing me with so much passion. I responded, encircling my arms round his neck, pulling myself closer. His arms tightened round my waist. An owl flew overhead, hooting loudly, and made us jump. We both sprang apart looking a little embarrassed.  
  
Oliver checked his watch, 10:45! We had been out here for hours. He took my hand and led me back up to school. When we got to the Fat Lady he stopped and gave me a long slow kiss. When it ended he opened the hole and we both crept in. The common room was empty. We crept over to the stairs trying not to make any noise. As I headed off to the girl's dorms he gave me one last kiss and then disappeared. I slipped into my room and quickly got changed for bed. I slid between the sheets and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.  
  
When I woke the next morning I snuggled back into the warmth of my covers imagining them to be Oliver's arms. My mind wandered back to last night, what would have happened if that owl hadn't made us jump. A big part of me didn't want to know but a small part was curious. Did I love him that much? I shook the thought from my head, got changed and ran down to breakfast. It was a Saturday so there was no school. I entered the Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. I was munching on my piece of toast when the mail came in. I watched hundreds of owls fly in to the Great Hall, all different shapes, sizes and breeds. A small tawny owl flew over me and dropped a small piece of paper into the strawberry jam. I fished it out and wiped it on a napkin. I opened it.  
  
Last night was great.  
Meet me outside the Shrieking Shack  
At 1:00pm  
?  
  
I laughed at his joke, as if I wouldn't know who sent it. Several people looked over at me and rolled their eyes.  
  
~~~~  
  
Meanwhile over at the Slytherin table Anna was opening a piece of mail she also had received. It read  
  
Thank you for last night.  
Meet me outside the Shrieking Shack  
At 2:00pm  
Oliver  
  
She looked puzzled at the note then realising the owls had either got it mixed up or the wrong person she tossed the note in the bin.  
  
~~~~  
  
I set off to Hogsmeade early, just to miss the crowds of 3rd years going for their first time. I wandered around for a while then went into the pub, The Three Broomsticks, for a quick butterbeer before I headed off for the shack. I lounged by the fence for a while before I heard footsteps.  
  
I checked my clothes one last time and gave my hair a quick brush with my hands. I looked up expecting to see Oliver round the corner but to my surprise and horror Snape walked round. He seemed angry that I was standing there.  
  
It was as if a light had been flicked on inside my head. That note wasn't meant for me, it was meant for Anna. Then Oliver wasn't going to meet me here. He must not have come, or maybe he had sent me a note and the owls had got me and Anna mixed up. Which meant Snape was expecting to meet Anna here but she wasn't going to come. Damn. I sauntered off, trying to look casual.  
  
I searched the rest of Hogsmeade twice and was setting off for a third trip when I spotted him. He was with Percy Weasley so I trailed him round. They continued walking along when I passed Fred Weasley and George. They grinned at me and the walked off laughing. Strange. Oh well, never mind. Percy glanced round and I immediately became engrossed with a post-box. Oliver made up some excuse about having to go and buy socks for his father. He snuck up behind me.  
  
"Boo!" He whispered in my ear.  
  
I jumped a mile but thankfully didn't scream, that would have attracted looks. I leapt round and my face changed from anger to a look of pure happiness. Quickly he led me out of the main town and out into the countryside for a walk.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to see you till later"  
  
"Why?" I said.  
  
"Didn't you get my note?"  
  
"No, what note?"  
  
"I sent you a note this morning to meet me outside the Shrieking Shack."  
  
"I never got it. But I found you anyway." I said slipping my hand into his.  
  
He smiled and tightened the grip on my hand. "Doesn't matter. You're here now." He grinned and I felt my knees going. God he was cute. We walked along chatting for ages when he checked his watch and found it was nearly time to head back to school.  
  
"Dam, I don't want this afternoon to end." He pulled me close, kissing me gently on the lips. "  
  
"Mmm neither do I when you kiss like that," I teased him.  
  
"Huh! Is that all you love me for?" he exclaimed outraged.  
  
"Maybe!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran away. He tore after me and grabbed me round the middle and tickled me till I thought I would die from laughing.  
  
"What did you do that for?" I exclaimed once I had recovered my breath.  
  
"Revenge!" he grinned wickedly.  
  
I lay out on my back.  
  
"How long do we have left, before we have to go?" I asked him.  
  
"10 mins tops."  
  
The sun was beating down warmly on my face. I opened my eyes to find him leaning over me, propped up on his elbow. He leant over a placed the most gentle of kisses on my lips. I sighed peacefully and smiled at him. He leant over again and kissed me harder, holding me around the waist, pulling me to him. I rubbed my hands through his hair and kissed him back putting as much passion in as I could manage. A moan escaped his lips and he crushed me against his chest. My hands were around his neck pulling him closer and closer, closing the minute gap between us.  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
We sprang apart and looked round. There was no one there. I stood up dusting little pieces of grass off my top. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down, showering me with little kisses all over my neck and face.  
  
"Oliver...mm...no Oliver we have to go or we'll get detention." But he didn't stop. I planted a kiss on his lips and then stood up.  
  
"No more!" I ordered him. He gave me his puppy dog stare with those brown eyes. My knees weakened and he knew he had got me. He stood beside me still with that stare.  
  
"No you can't do this to me. You know I can't resist you puppy dog look. Please stop." He laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll stop. You're right, we better get going or we will be late." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hill. I remembered the voice.  
  
"Do you think someone spotted us?" I asked him.  
  
He shrugged. "To be honest I don't really care. I want everyone to know your all mine."  
  
I blushed. "Yes but I don't want to be hated by half the female population!"  
  
He looked puzzled. "Why would they hate you?"  
  
"Oh come on Oliver. Are you blind or something? You must see that plenty of girls would give their right leg to go out with you!"  
  
"Really?" His eyes widened. "Your not serious! Are you?"  
  
"You mean you had no idea?" I laughed. "I mean I knew boys were a bit slow on picking up clues but that takes the biscuit!"  
  
He poked me in the ribs, then slipped an arm round my waist. We walked along in silence for a while. When we got near to the town he gave me a final kiss and unwound his arm from my waist. My waist felt cold without its warmth.  
  
"Common room. Tonight. 1:30." He muttered under his breath before walking quickly to catch up with Fred and George. I wandered slowly back to school, passing by the Post Office, catching sight of Anna standing outside.  
  
"Hey Anna! How are you?"  
  
She smiled and crossed the street. "I'm fine. But I haven't seen much of you." she remarked.  
  
"I've...em...been...a bit busy!"  
  
"Cool"  
  
I glanced at my watch. Now it was really time to head back up to school, we were late. "Hey Anna are you coming back up to school? We gotta go now!"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, I just have to post something."  
  
I walked off to the gate. I had a funny feeling I knew who she was sending post to.  
  
Time passed slowly that night. When I had walked into the common room and sat down with my friends I had received a few stares. I checked my top and trousers but there was nothing wrong. Oh well I thought. Must just think I'm brilliant and beautiful I thought trying not to burst out laughing. I settled down to do some homework until I went to bed. At last the clock said 10:30 and I made my way up to my dorm. I set my alarm for 1:15.  
  
BZZZZZZ! BZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
I shoved the alarm off and checked to see if anyone else had woken up. Luckily I shared a room with some very heavy sleepers! I pulled on a top and some trousers and slipped on my dressing gown-unsure what to wear. I crept down to the common room and snuggled up onto a sofa that stood infront of the fire, which was glowing softly, the embers still burning.  
  
I must have fallen asleep for when I woke my head was leaning on Oliver's chest and he was stroking my hair softly. "You're awake!" he whispered softly in my ear. I blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm just tired." He smiled. "Then you should have told me that you couldn't meet tonight. It's fine go back to sleep if you want. I'm not tired. I'll wake you up when it gets early. Honest, I don't mind." I lay my head back down on his broad chest and shut my eyes. But I couldn't sleep anymore. I raised my head and sat up a little. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For being so kind."-  
  
He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. We sat like that for hours sometimes talking but usually just sitting in silence. Eventually when the clock struck 4, I untangled myself from his arms.  
  
"I better go up to bed, so I can get some sleep." I kissed him on the lips. His hands found my waist and he pulled me back into him so I was sitting on his lap, his hands were running up and down my back. I slipped mine under his shirt, feeling his cool skin. I ended the kiss and lay back into him, his chest radiating warmth into me. I gave him a last soft kiss and walked up the stairs, feeling his eyes boring into my back.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He sighed. He hated it when they had to part. He rubbed his nose, stood up and returned to his room, staring longingly at the girl's staircase.  
  
~~~~~  
  
We both slept late the next morning, waking up at around 10. I felt tired as I entered the Great Hall to find a few stragglers like myself eating breakfast. I stared listlessly at my cornflakes. I didn't feel like eating. Something was bothering me but I couldn't remember what it was. The post had arrived and a letter lay waiting for me. I looked at it. I didn't recognise the handwriting. I opened it.  
  
You selfish bitch  
You don't deserve him  
You know of what I talk  
Back off bitch  
I'm coming to get you  
  
It was anonymous. I dropped the note onto the table. It fell into my mushy cornflakes. I pushed back my chair and left the hall quickly. I ran up to my room. That had been what was bothering me. Someone had seen us and now someone who had a crush on Oliver hated me.  
  
I went for a walk around the school, keeping my eyes out for anyone who seemed to be glaring at me. Then I remembered the stares in the common room last night. I didn't remember who gave me the looks. I racked my brains but nothing came. As I walked along I noticed that I got many cold stares. The news had spread. Many girls turned their backs on me and I felt so lonely. I returned to my room and lay for hours thinking. I was disturbed by a knock on the door. A head peered round. It was Kate, a girl in my dorm.  
  
"A note came for you."  
  
"Thanks." I smiled and took it from her. Opening it, I was glad to see it was from Oliver.  
  
Hey  
Want to talk?  
Usual Place  
  
My heart leapt and I dashed off to the Quidditch Pitch, ignoring everyone ho looked at me. He was sitting in the Gryffindor Stand and stood and waved to me. I ran up to meet him.  
  
He grinned at me. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. Figured you were in the girls' dorms and we all know I can't go there. Thought it would be a bit suspicious to meet in the Common Room and it was such a lovely day. So what have you been doing?"  
  
"Just some thinking."  
  
I came and sat down beside him.  
  
"You do know that this is public, anyone could see us."  
  
"I know but I'll just make up some excuse. Stop worrying."  
  
Stop worrying! How could I stop worrying, someone was sending me hate mail and I was being hated by practically all the Gryffindors and he tells me to stop worrying! I put on a smile and took his hand.  
  
"Okay I'll stop. But I'm kind of tired. I might just go back to the dorm and sleep till lunch. Okay?"  
  
"Sure." he said sounding a little taken a back. I left and returned to my dorm. I hoped no one saw us together. I lay back on my bed, sinking into the pillows.  
  
I remembered when I had first seen him. I had stepped on to the train. I was new and lost. I searched down the carriages looking for an empty one. I had passed his carriage and looked in. Inside I found the cutest guy I had ever seen. He had light brown hair that fell over gorgeous soft brown eyes. He had glanced up and grinned at me. He was reading a book and he had stood to put it away. He was tall and slim but he wasn't a stick like some boys. I fell in love with him.  
  
For almost 7 years I told no one of my secret crush on the boy. (I found out later he was called Oliver Wood and I was ecstatic when I was put in the same house as him.) We became friends in our 6th year and at the start of 7th year he had asked me out. I was overjoyed. We had kept it a secret and 6 months later we were still going strong.  
  
Sure I loved him. He was sexy, funny, kind and understanding. Everything I looked for in a guy. But I had a decision to make. I had to end it with him. I wasn't going to be hated because of some guy I was going out with. Maybe we were just never meant to be. I was lying to myself. This was going to be he hardest thing I had to do. I loved him so much but at that point I didn't realise that.  
  
Before lunch I went looking for him. I found him practising Quidditch and I watched him for a few minutes. He looked so serious, even when practising. He spotted me and flew down to give me a kiss on the cheek. I fidgeted nervously.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
This was it. It was now or never.  
  
"Oliver, I've been thinking. Please don't interrupt me. I have to say this all in a one go." He nodded looking puzzled.  
  
"We've had a brilliant time together but I've been thinking. Maybe we should end it. I just don't want to go out with you anymore. I just don't love you anymore. I'm sorry."  
  
I turned and ran, tears streaming down my face. I didn't look at him once. I rushed to my room and cried for hours. I missed lunch and I couldn't face going down to dinner so I stayed in my room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Oliver listened to what she was saying. Something was wrong. The colour drained from his face. Didn't love him anymore? Leaving him? He sat down. No tears came, he was beyond tears. This one girl had changed his entire life, made him think there was something more to life than Quidditch. He was shaking. He sank to the ground. He ran his hands through his hair. And then the tears came. They ran down his face in rivers. The sun disappeared behind a cloud. The rain started gently at first but then came pouring down in torrents. He was soaked; his robes clung to him but he didn't care. The rain poured down for hours.  
  
He entered the common room soaked to the skin. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes were bloodshot and sore. He ignored the strange looks he got and went up to his room. He shut the door and quickly changed out of his cold, wet clothes and into fresh, warm ones. Then he sank down onto his bed.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. He opened it and found Alicia standing there. They had been friends for years. He knew he could trust her. "Want to talk?" "Yeah, please." He replied gratefully and he let her in.  
  
Alicia had noticed a change in him at the start of 7th year. He had become happier, not so worried about everything especially Quidditch. But just now there was one seriously unhappy boy sitting on his bed. Something was definitely up. She sat down on the edge of his bed and waited. She knew he would speak in his own time, she couldn't force him. Oliver broke down, he told Alicia everything, about how he had loved her and what she had done. He couldn't understand why she had done it. The night before she had seemed so happy. Alicia crossed over to him and hugged him. Then she left him. He needed time to digest what had happened.  
  
When Alicia left he lay down on his bed and thought. Something was definitely not right here. What had happened that morning that made her change her mind about him? Had someone told her something? A rumour that he liked someone else? That was the only thing he could think of that was a reasonable explanation. He needed to talk to her, alone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
During the next few days I received more hate mail. More than one person was sending me letters. I had no idea he was this popular. The letters all had the same pattern. They called me names and then went on about how I didn't deserve someone as good as Oliver. They ended by calling me some more names. They were all anonymous. I never chuck them away for some reason, I kept them hidden in a book.  
  
A few days after I had finished with Oliver the notes changed. Obviously the news had spread though none of my friends confronted me with it. I was really glad I had them as friends, they stuck by me. The notes started to look something like this:  
  
Well he's finished with you.  
Good, he's seen the real you  
Now you've broken him  
You really are selfish  
You think everyone loves you  
Well here's a news flash  
NO ONE DOES  
  
I never cried at them. All I felt was guilt. They were right. I had broken him. Whenever I saw him now he looked miserable. I steered well clear of all his friends. He was never alone. The common room was torture. He was always there so I spent most of my time in my room. I received cold stares from his friends. I now had over 20 notes. I hoped they would soon stop. I was getting bad marks at school and I hadn't done any of my homework. My life was going down hill fast.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He never seemed to see her around. People thought he hated her but he could never hate her. He just didn't understand. Friends always surrounded him and whenever he tried to sneak away he was dragged back into the group.  
  
Eventually after about a week of being hauled round in a group he managed to escape, saying he needed some thinking time. He wandered out into the grounds, down to the Quidditch pitch. He was going to fly and have a think.  
  
He kicked off from the ground and flew silently round and round the pitch sorting out the jumble of thoughts in his head. As he flew he noticed a figure reach the edge of the pitch, stop and sit down. The person hadn't noticed he was flying. Good I must be getting quieter he thought to himself. He flew lower to see who it was and it was her. She seemed to be reading something. He slipped off his broom a few metres away and walked over to her.  
  
She looked so beautiful he thought but at the same time sad. Something must be wrong. He snapped a twig under his foot and she looked up startled. Her face changed to sadness and embarrassment. Her cheeks flamed and she looked down at her shoes.  
  
"Hi Oliver." She mumbled.  
  
"Hi, how are you?"  
  
"I'm...you know...okay."  
  
"So what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Just reading some stuff."  
  
There was an awkward pause.  
  
"I really miss you, you know. I wish you and I were still together."  
  
"Oliver please don't do this."  
  
"But I do. I love you."  
  
"Oliver, are you trying to make this hard on me?" she yelled at him. "I didn't want us to break up. God it was the hardest thing I had to do in my life." She was crying now. "I love you so much." And with that she ran back up to the school in tears.  
  
She didn't want to break up? Then why the hell did we? And she loved him. He sank to his knees with joy. She loved him.  
  
"Thank you god!" he yelled up at the clouds.  
  
God's only answer to this was drizzle but Oliver didn't care. He lay on his back enjoying the feel of the rain on his face. After a while the drizzle stopped and he sat up. He noticed he was lying on a piece of paper. It was something she had been reading. He picked it up and read it. It was a note.  
  
I've seen him around  
You've broken his heart  
You are a selfish bitch  
I'm coming to get you  
Watch out  
You've upset Oliver  
And now you're going to pay  
  
He dropped it in shock. Who had sent this? That was what she had been reading? Someone had sent her this? It all made sense now. She must have got the first note on the morning when she had broken up with him. Was he really that popular? She had been holding a whole stack. Were they all from the same person? God that someone was sad. No wonder she had left him. She must be so scared. His heart went out to her. He had to go and find her. He didn't care about the notes. He wouldn't let anyone go near her.  
  
He raced up to the castle and searched all over for her but he couldn't find her. He couldn't ask anyone, not one of his friends. They would sit him down and tell him why he shouldn't love her. But what did they know? They had never seen her face light up in happiness, of see how vulnerable she was when she was crying. They didn't know how soft her hair was, how gentle her touch was. He loved everything about her. Her hair, her smile and her kiss. God he loved her kiss. And he missed all of it. He wished for nothing more but for her back in his life, to be his again, his to show everyone how beautiful she was and how proud he was of her.  
  
He ran through the castle, back up to the Gryffindor common room. He sat down in a corner, to wait and see if she came past.  
  
His head drooped onto his shoulder. He had been waiting for hours. Everyone else had left, to go to dinner. He heard footsteps and his eyes flicked open. Someone walked past. It was her. He got up.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I walked straight past him. I didn't see him there. He had blended into the shadows. When I had left him at the Quidditch Pitch I had come and poured my heart out to Chloe, Kate and Lucy. They were now up to date with the whole situation. They had headed down to dinner and I had stayed in my room for a while. But my stomach protruded my thinking and I went down to dinner.  
  
I stopped in the common room when he said my name; and turned slowly to face him. I managed to look him in the eye expecting to see anger but all I saw was love. He looked at me with love in his eyes, just the way he used to look at me except there was a hint of sadness as well.  
  
"Please sit down. We need to talk."  
  
I took a seat in the chair opposite and faced him.  
  
"I know everything. You left a note behind when you left this afternoon." He handed it to me. I took it, my hand shaking.  
  
Our fingers touched for a brief second and I felt the chemistry between us and my love for him poured through my heart.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about the notes?"  
  
I looked at my shoes.  
  
"I just thought that if we broke up, the notes would stop, but I forgot one thing, I didn't want to break up with you. I love you. After when I saw you around I realised that but I couldn't just walk up to you. You were always surrounded by friends. I thought you hated me. I thought you wouldn't want me back after what I had done. But the notes didn't stop. They got worse. I didn't tell anyone. I was too scared."  
  
There was a moment of silence between us. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked back at my shoes.  
  
"I could never hate you. Never have I loved someone as much as I love you. You're my life." He lifted my chin with his hand so I was looking into his eyes. He wiped away a few stray tears and continued  
  
"I wish you had told me about the notes. I hate the thought that someone hates you. If they saw what I saw then no one could hate you."  
  
A smile crept onto my face. But my stomach ruined the moment by grumbling so loud I thought the whole castle could hear. We both burst out laughing.  
  
"I think I had better go down to dinner." We both stood up. I moved towards the door but Oliver caught my hand. I turned to face him. He looked right into my eyes; I stared back amazed at the depth of them. I wanted to know what was behind those eyes. I felt myself leaning towards them. I moved nearer, closing the gap between us.  
  
I looked up at him and he leant down and gave me the softest kiss. I wound my hands around his neck, pulling him closer. His arms wrapped round my waist and pulled me against his chest. The kiss turned more passionate. The gentleness had gone and the passion flooded between us. We fell back onto the sofa. I was lying on top of him, kissing him, and never wanting this kiss to end. But it had to end. I pulled away out of breath. He panted. The kiss had been that intense. I lifted my head so I could look at him. I smiled at him. He reached up and kissed me once again, softer this time. I sat up, leaving the warmth of his body.  
  
"I'd better get down to dinner, my friends are expecting me. Maybe see you later?"  
  
"Couldn't keep me away if you tried! I'm coming down too so I'll walk you down. Better enter at different times though."  
  
As we walked down he slipped his arm round my waist and it felt comforting to have its warmth there. We were so engrossed with each other that we didn't notice a large group of Gryffindors walking towards us. They stopped, mouths hanging open. Both my friends and Oliver's stood there. We stopped and saw them standing there. Uh-oh. Thank god for Oliver.  
  
"Hi you guys. Is dinner finished? We were just coming down to get some." He stared pointedly at his friends and they got the message.  
  
"We'll see you later then Oliver." They called as they went.  
  
"I'd better go after them and explain. And thank them for being so understanding. I'll see you later."  
  
He bent and gave me a kiss on the cheek. As he did he muttered to me "I love you." And left.  
  
I watched him go and then slowly turned to my friends. Their mouths were still hanging open. I looked at them sheepishly. They did nothing. I shrugged and gave them an embarrassed grin. Then all at once I was being rushed back to our dorm and giving them the full details of what had happened after they had left me. I left out the details of our big kiss. I didn't want to share that with anyone except Oliver. I was so happy that night.  
  
I woke early the next morning despite being awake until 3am last night. We had had a lot of talking to do! I went down to breakfast a bit apprehensive. Would I get anymore hate mail? If I did I would just show it to Oliver. I found him down there all ready and went and sat down next to him. I didn't care who knew anymore.  
  
"Morning!" I said brightly.  
  
"Hiya! How are you? Did you're friends understand?"  
  
"Yep they were fine about it. They thought it was quite cool! What about you?"  
  
"Em...well it took a bit of convincing some people but most of them were happy for me so that's cool."  
  
I thought about the notes.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"About the notes."  
  
"Don't. Don't think about them."  
  
"I'm not going to really, not much. I told you you're popular. They were all jealous 'cause they weren't going out with you."  
  
"Don't! You're making me blush!" he teased. "Want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Yes please, wait I'll just grab some toast."  
  
We walked out of the Great Hall and into the grounds. He took my hand and we walked along, not caring what any one thought.  
  
The End 


End file.
